


希望你回來

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 接續動畫24集後的劇情。-從腦海深處浮現的記憶在思緒裡翻攪著，他覺得自己像是不斷地落下，永無止盡的失重感讓他再也無路可逃。
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya & Ishigami Senkuu, 石神父子
Kudos: 13





	希望你回來

意識朦朧之間，他感覺到有人輕輕地摸著他的額頭，帶繭的手指在他的眉心緩緩蹭著，沒多久後又溫柔地揉了揉他的頭髮，千空迷迷糊糊地揮了一下手，然而預期會碰到些什麼的手卻撲了個空，他沒有睜開眼睛，任由自己的意識在夢境與現實之間載浮載沉，既不清醒，也不沉睡。  
微涼的空氣從他腰間掀起的衣襬裡竄了進去，在千空翻身換成側躺的姿勢時，落在一旁的被單被人拉起，小心翼翼地蓋到他的身上，那個人慢慢將棉被按實在他身旁，還在夢鄉與現實邊緣徘徊的千空，突然聽見耳邊傳來模糊的說話聲，過於熟悉的聲響讓他猛然睜開眼睛，伸出手就想抓住那個聲音的來源。  
但他懸在空中的手卻什麼也沒抓住，緊握的掌心只有指甲陷進肉裡的刺痛感，千空緩緩收回自己的手，他不禁無聲地嘆了一口氣，因為那個人的嗓音而從腦海深處浮現的記憶在思緒裡翻攪著，他覺得自己像是不斷地落下，永無止盡的失重感讓他再也無路可逃。  
剛才半夢半醒間的感覺讓千空忍不住又想起百夜去美國的那一天，為了趕搭上清晨起飛的班機，凌晨就準備出門的百夜並沒有因此叫醒他，但千空還是在睡夢中被對方打開房門時的聲音吵醒，他聽見對方輕聲地喊了他的名字，微弱的聲音在安靜的房內迴盪，或許是種說不出口的彆扭，千空假裝自己依然熟睡地翻了身，沒有回應對方的話。  
放輕腳步的百夜慢慢走到他的床邊，千空感覺到自己背後的床墊因為重量而微微下陷，百夜先是拉好蓋在他身上的棉被，停滯了一會兒後，又像是不捨地輕撫著他的頭，就像是在他年紀尚幼時一模一樣的舉動，對方嘆息的鼻音傳進他耳裡，千空始終沒有睜開眼。  
當時的他感到有些尷尬，對於百夜他始終沒能坦率地表達自己的情感，但是三千七百年後的現在，他獨自一人躺在木屋中，千空突然後悔了，他咬著下唇，如果那時的他知道那會是他們最後的道別，他絕對會睜開眼睛說些什麼，告訴百夜祝他好運也好，跟對方好好說再見也罷，至少不會留下未完遺憾和自責悔恨。  
想到這裡，酸澀感逐漸湧上他的眼眶和鼻尖，眼前的畫面變得模糊不清，千空眨了幾下自己的眼睛，但在眼裡打轉的液體沒有消失，他大力地做了幾次深呼吸，卻還是壓不下擴散的鼻酸，他索性用手臂蓋上雙眼，讓泛出眼角的淚水被衣服的布料吸收，他就可以不承認自己又一次為百夜哭泣。  
無法撇開的情緒跟著他腦海中不斷重現的記憶互相交纏揉和，應該是色彩斑斕的美好記憶卻漸漸在他腦中褪色、逐漸碎裂成片後剝落，曾經能讓人勾起笑容的快樂畫面，在現在看來就越是令人悲傷，排山倒海而來的情感在一瞬間將千空整個人徹底淹沒。  
他緊咬著嘴唇，把所有到嘴邊的嗚噎全都吞回肚裡，只是個關於過去的夢而已，千空試圖止住自己潰堤的懊悔，然而蜂擁而上的情緒沒能停止，反而宛如洪水猛獸般將自己吞噬。  
他們甚至連道別的機會都沒有。  
包裹在棉被裡的身體顫抖著，心臟持續抽痛著，千空說服著自己，這是最後一次，最後一次希望能夠重新來過──希望你回來。


End file.
